


Conversación fructuosa

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha es Alec, Bravo es Brian, Gen, M/M, Rios lo llama así de cariño, Romance, Salem es Ellie, Salem llama a Rios "Ty" :3, Sólo diálogo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Porque a veces una conversación vale más que mil narraciones juntas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esclarecedora conversación cuanto menos... Adoro a estos personajes.  
> No me cansaré de decir lo canon que son estos cuatro; Rios/Salem, Alpha/Bravo <3

\- Aún no se lo has dicho, ¿eh?

\- ¿Decirle el qué?

\- Lo que sientes.

\- Nah... Es mejor que no lo sepa. No quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros. Sé que las cosas se tornarían extrañas y tensas si se enterara.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Hace años que conozco a Alec, Rios. Créeme, no tengo nada que hacer.

\- ¿Sabes? De los dos, pensé que tú eras el más playboy , con eso de tener una foto de mi hermana en tu cartera y todo...

\- Maldita sea, Alec... 

\- Él no me dijo nada, la vi yo de casualidad. Pero veo que me equivoqué. No es más que una tapadera, ¿verdad?

\- Me gustaría decir que no, pero por una vez quisiera ser sincero. No me gusta mentiros a la cara, y mucho menos a Alec. Pero creo que es mejor así.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas y pierdes la oportunidad de tu vida? Puede que Alec sienta algo por ti y tú aquí en éste bar lamentándote.

\- Eh, oye, que nos estamos tomando unas cañas tranquilamente. No tengo nada que lamentar.

\- Brian, hace tiempo la cagué con Ellie. No cometas los mismos errores. Habla con él.

\- Pero al menos ahora vosotros estáis bien. Es... distinto.

\- No, no lo es. Ellie y yo empezamos exactamente igual. ¿Y sabes qué nos dijo Alice? 

\- Conociéndola, algo bastante bestia.

\- Has acertado. Nos dijo que sacásemos las cabezas de nuestros gordos culos y que mirásemos más allá, que odiaba vernos cada día cruzar miradas de amor adolescente y soltar suspiritos por las esquinas. Fue bastante revelador.

\- Y violento.

\- Y violento. Pero ayudó. Ahora yo te digo lo mismo. Tienes que hablar con él, Brian. Porque si no lo sacas de tu sistema va a destruirte. O, ¿qué pasaría si alguno de los dos muriese mañana? ¿No te arrepentirías de habérselo ocultado?

\- ¿Pero y si siente asco y pide que le cambiéis de equipo?

\- ¿Y si no? ¿Por qué siempre te pones en lo peor?

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo viendo que tú estás en plan optimista.

\- No te vendría mal probarlo alguna vez.

\- Supongo que no...

\- Así que, ¿vas a hacerlo?

\- Si te digo que sí, ¿me dejarás beber en paz lo que queda de noche?

\- ¿Planeas pasarte la noche bebiendo?

\- Sólo hasta que me caiga redondo y no recuerde nada mañana.

\- Ya... Pues eso no va a pasar.

\- Me lo temía.

\- Venga, te invito a un par de copas más y te vienes a casa a dormir la mona.

\- ¿No le sentará mal a Salem?

\- ¿Por qué iba a importarle? Le caes bien. Os parecéis mucho. 

\- Ooohhhhhh, debería contárselo a él. Seguro que se pondrá muuuy celoso.

\- Mejor dicho, una copa. Vas muy pedo. Ellie aguanta más.

\- No eres nada divertido...

\- Que sepas que no eres el primero que me lo dice.

\- Salem, ¿no? Pues tú eres igualito a Alec, tan serio y seco como él. 

\- Otro al que añadir a la lista de celosos.

\- Nah... 

\- Sé lo que piensas y te equivocas.

\- ¿Ahora eres adivino? 

\- Lo has prometido, Brian. Ya me darás las gracias luego...

\- Aha.

\- Cabezota.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- Se lo diré a Ellie y te dará la paliza de tu vida.

\- No, no lo harás.

\- No, no lo haré.

\- Gracias, tío.

\- De nada, hombre. Para eso están los amigos. Ahora acábate ésa copa y vayámonos a casa.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. A tu salud.

\- Por muchos años más de compañeros.

\- Y amigos.

\- Amén.


End file.
